powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Sleep
Silent Sleep is the eleventh episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lights of Orion and the "Magna Defender arcs. Synopsis Scorpius sends the Chillyfish monster to the colony to freeze everyone so he can find the Lights of Orion. All of the Ranger teens (along with Alpha 6) but Leo are also affected and it's up to him to save the colony. When he discovers that the freeze does not affect animals, the Red Ranger enlists the help of Magna Defender, a wild horse, the Lion Galactabeast, and Magna's Defender Torozord to fight the monster and unfreeze the colony. Plot Leo and Damon are walking and find Maya taking care of some animals in a stable. She asks that both help in the task, but only Leo reluctantly accepted due to an agreement made with Damon about preparing food for a week. That night, Scorpius sends the Chillyfish monster to Terra Venture, it uses a jellyfish to shoot freezing spores throughout the city. Rangers seek the monster and find several people frozen on the way. Alpha 6 alerts the monster is close. The rangers are faced with Chillyfish and Leo enters combat against him. First Chillyfish spits a spore that reaches the Red Ranger but strangely does not cause major damage, then the monster spits more frozen spores that reaches the other Power Rangers and they begin to freeze gradually. After the attack, Leo is startled to see his friends fallen without any force, he carries them to the base where he meets with Alpha which was also affected by the freeze spores. After a while all are completely frozen, except Leo discovers that the reason he was not affected by the spell is that the spore hit Mike's dog tag he carries. Scorpius orders Treacheron to go in search of the Lights of Orion while Terra Venture is completely frozen. Trakeena convinces him to take her with him. Leo discovers that the animals were not affected by the monster's spell. Treacheron finds Leo in Terra Venture and is surprised that he has escaped the Chillyfish attack, the two have a brief fight but Treacheron decides not to waste time in combat preferring to complete their mission to find the Lights of Orion. Leo finds the Magna Defender who apparently found the Lights Of Orion and placed them in a small chest. Desperately, Leo asks him to use the power of the lights to thaw the city but Magna Defender refuses, as a result the two fight against each other until accidentally Magna Defender shoots the chest releasing the lights again. Leo remembers that the animals were not affected by the spell and goes to the stables in search of the white horse he had tried to ride earlier without success. Leo tames the animal and goes in search of Chillyfish. Chillyfish appears astride a black horse and find the lights that were released from the chest of Magna Defender but discovers that they are false. Leo appears mounted on the white horse. He turns to the ranger form and the horse gains a red helmet. Chillyfish and Leo start waging a battle on horseback and Magna Defender reaches the monster with an arrow. Chillyfish is giant and the Lion Galactabeast, and Magna Defender's Torozord fight the monster, defeat Chillyfish and unfreeze the colony. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (voice) *Tony Robinson as Chillyfish (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) Zords *Lion Galactabeast *Defender Torozord Errors *After Defender Torozord defeats Chillyfish, Leo is seen on the Lion Galactabeast even though it did not help in the battle. This error is due to the removal of the Sentai footage of its counterpart GingaLeon being summoned first, where it was overpowered before Torozords counterpart GoTaurus arrived. Additionally the footage of GingaLeon becoming Silver GingaLeon to back up Mega Defender's counterpart Heavy Knight was cut as well. Notes *In the original Gingaman episode Silent Sleep was adapted from, Ryouma's (Leo's Sentai counterpart) elemental strength ("Fire") saved him from falling under Hyoudogasa's ice stingers, whereas Mike's dog tags (underneath Leo's Ranger uniform) take the blow from Chillyfish's ice attack, sparing Leo from the monster's ice spell. *Alpha 6 is attacked by Chillyfish off-screen, but he remains awake in time to get the plastic blankets over the sleeping Rangers before falling asleep himself. *It is also the only LG episode to feature one of the GingaHorses (mainly Red's) from the Sentai footage to be featured on Power Rangers, hence that in the scene where the Red Ranger and Chillyfish have a fight via horse-riding. *When Leo becomes the Red Ranger while riding a horse, the horse gains a red helmet. **When Leo transformed into Red Ranger, his counterpart, Ryouma can be briefly seen for a few seconds. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode